Lost and Found
by Nox-Rufus
Summary: A broken and lost boy ran through the forest. His golden hair hidding his tear stained cheeks. He cannot die this way surely. Someone must come to save him. Someone will come; and someone did. Angst and slight Romance. Draco/Harry. One shot.


Lost and found

**I do NOT own Harry Potter. Those credits go to J.K Rolling.**

Strolling through the woods, in the Darkness of the night, the moon light unable to pass the dense trees, feeling lost; a young man was dying,. Clutching his side, in vain attempting to stop the bleeding. Had he survived the war, to die mere months later ? At the hand of the woman he tried to save ? No, this was not meant to happen, not like this. He could still hear the screams, not knowing if it was in his head or in the distance. She could and probably would be dead by now, but then there was nothing he could do, nothing anyone could do, apart from die with her; but giving up just was not an option.

In the end, he fell; against a big tree, there he lay, curled up, trying to get the images out of his mind; her rage, her pain, her screams, their blood. They didn't know, they couldn't. The pain was unbearable, the pain of knowing, of feeling. Wishing, hoping, praying for a way out. His once shinning, stunning hair, was nothing more than blood and earth. His once beautiful gray eyes, now, an image of what he became, lost ... The wonderful man that he used to be, was now wrenched, dirty and forgotten. Memories, wondering, still praying. Painful memories, useless wondering, still praying hopelessly...

The moon gave up shinning on the broken teen, the wind gave up blowing comfort. Nothing could reach him now, no one could find him. He was lost the moment he lost himself. Thinking this is the end, knowing it's over. He was going to die, alone, in the dark, with no one to care...

He could hear the screams going down and with it, his hope, his strength. Though the screams died out, he could faintly hear footsteps. He knew it was his imagination, playing tricks, no one was coming. His heart was dead though his mind seemed to scream " Get up ! You're not gone yet ! " In a way, he wanted to try, but knowing he would only break further, kept him down.

As he was fadding, more than he already had, his head created a voice, saying his name. He couldn't grasp the energy to open his eyes. But these continuous " Draco ! "s said in such a desperate tone, kept him awake. Suddenly, something, his mind could not create, a touch, gently against his shoulders. Taking the last hope, the last strength, he could master, his eyes opened...

Green... Green so bright, a color he had long since forgotten. And now, it was here, as if reminding him, that there was still green grass somewhere, his turned red. Red from his own blood, and the blood of the few people he cared for. Something wet, fell on his trenched face. Looking up, he saw the green, the ô so beautiful green eyes crying. Up till now, no one had cried for him, yet a man he should know, but did not recognize, was.

Searching his memories, flowing painfully past the bad ones, he came upon one. A childish fight, just like he was used to having. His enemy... Bright, almost shinning. His eyes glowing as he insulted. He was the perfect image of what he will never be. He seemed to enjoy life at his fullness, trying to pass his happiness over to others. So brave, so strong and ô so kind. His heart was the one of a Gryffindor, his cleverness of Huffelpuff, kindness of a Ravenclaw, but also the mischief of a Slytherin. He was the best of everything.

Now this image of perfection, was shedding tears, hidding desperately at a hopeless cause. Could this, truly be him ? Everyone was too happy to care he even left, and yet, his worst enemy, was looking at him, as if he saw the most precious thing in his life, fading.

Something came around him, holding him up and just holding. Something other came on his shoulder, and just laid there. He didn't know what to do, what to think.

He thought he had lost all he had to give, but he instinctively, slowly, painfully, lay his arms on the crook of the other mans back. Feeling the latter tense at the gesture. A shift, then green stared in gray.

" Harry ? " He whispered, afraid it would all shatter, afraid it would be just another dream. But his own tears felt real, Harrys tears seemed real. And deep in his heart, he wanted them to be. Harry smiled sadly and nodded. He then proceeded to wipe his own tears away with the back of his hand, and removed the tears of the one - who - forgot - himself with the palm of his hand. Leaving it on his cheek, rubbing it with his thumb.

He didn't push him away, he didn't want to. But he had to know.

" Wh-What aree you-ou ddoing hhere ? " He asked, his voice shaking, trembling and unsure.

" Saving you of course " Harry answered, he on the other hand, was sure and determined.

" But wh ... " He never finished his question, for talking took up more energy than he expected. The blackness of the woods could not be compared to the darkness he was in now. Here, there was nor light, nor sound, complete emptiness...

Upon feeling the body in his arms going numb, Harry hastily proceeded to check all vital signs. He then sighed in relief. His heart was beating and he was breathing. Harry was very worried about this gap in his side. He gently picked him up, in the same fashion a prince would a princess. And without his mighty horse, he marched on in the Darkness, praying his enemy would at least survive till dawn.


End file.
